


with the fifth

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Glory Hole, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Baekhyun proves he's good with his mouth.





	with the fifth

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k19, prompt #28, #29, & #30](https://kinktober2019.tumblr.com/post/187716977021/): humiliation & glory hole & swallowing
> 
> **warnings:** d/s dynamics, humiliation, glory hole, comeplay

-

The "gentlemen's club" that Minseok brings him to is more upscale than Baekhyun expects. Baekhyun has sucked cock in closets and bar bathrooms and alleyways—and Minseok knows it, has even asked him for it in the past few months as if to prepare for this moment.

'Since you like sucking cock so much,' says Minseok, tugging Baekhyun by his leather collar into the small room, 'I'll let you have as many as you like.'

The wall is painted a deep purple and there's a cushion on the floor under the obvious cut-out circle.

'Kneel,' says Minseok, standing next to him, fully dressed, while Baekhyun shivers in his nudity. He had been stripped in an adjoining VIP room, and the reminder that Minseok had set this up, had _paid_ for this, has Baekhyun needing to make sure Minseok would not regret it—even if he could always safeword out of it.

He kneels, licks his lips. Minseok raps his knuckles twice on the wall. A moment later, there is shuffling, a murmur, and a half-hard cock sliding through the hole.

'Well?' Minseok says, derisive. 'Get to it. Show me how much of a cockslut you are.'

Cheeks burning with humiliation, Baekhyun leans in and takes the stranger's dick into his mouth. It's not as thick as Minseok's cock but its the perfect length for Baekhyun to suck it all the way down to the root without gagging, aware of Minseok's eyes on him.

'That wasn't so hard, was it?' Squeezing his eyes shut, Baekhyun hums in agreement, feeling the cock twitch and harden between his lips. 'Now make our guest come.'

Trying not to cry, Baekhyun swallows and the cock spits precome on his tongue. He begins to bob his head, no longer interested in teasing—not how he would tease and linger over Minseok's cock, getting it sloppy-wet with his greediness to please. The person on the other side clearly likes it, because suddenly, the cock is moving, finding Baekhyun's rhythm and fucking forward when Baekhyun sucks the length all the way down into his hot, wet mouth.

Suddenly, Minseok clicks his tongue and grabs Baekhyun's hair, shoving him forward so his nose presses against the edge of the glory hole. 'Stop crying and hurry up,' he says as the dick starts to fuck Baekhyun's mouth, use his tongue like a wet sleeve along the length. 'Make sure you fucking swallow, bitch.'

Between his legs, Baekhyun's cock is hard. He sobs—and winds up gagging over the head of the cock that fucks into his throat. The stimulation is enough to make the person come and Baekhyun's mouth fills with the familiar bitter-salt of semen.

'Next,' calls out Minseok, face entirely impassive as he looks down at him. Baekhyun meets his flat gaze and swallows.

The next cock is long and pale, uncircumcised at the tip. Minseok loosens his grip in Baekhyun's hair long enough for Baekhyun to push the foreskin back with his tongue, suckling the head between his lips to taste the tang of precome. It's such a pretty cock, Baekhyun thinks as he begins to bob his head along the first half, his hands finally reaching up to stroke the base that's slick with drool and streaks of the previous dick's come.

Baekhyun knows he's good at this—the way he can stroke his tongue along the length, suck just under the cockridge where it feels _so fucking good_, dab at the slit until he can lick out more precome, his long fingers twisting the skin at the base so the friction never ceases when when his mouth runs sloppily along the drool-slick cock.

The person on the other side appreciates it too—cock arching hard and wet, leaking all over Baekhyun's tongue, twitching and thrusting up when Baekhyun drags the crown against the soft inside of his cheek. Such blatant appreciation has heat throbbing in his stomach, keeping his own dick hard, trying to show both the stranger and Minseok just how fucking _good_ Baekhyun can be.

'This is what you wanted,' says Minseok, 'so take it already.' On his knees, Baekhyun keens and presses his mouth down, all the way, until the crown fits into the circle of his throat and the stranger tries to fuck forward to enjoy that smooth tightness. 'This is where you fucking belong, Baekhyunnie—just a pretty cockslut on his knees.'

With that, Minseok's grip tightens and he _holds_ Baekhyun's mouth there while the stranger fucks his throat, and it's just as humiliating as it is enjoyable, reducing Baekhyun's lips and tongue to a wet, warm fleshlight only good to come inside of. 'Your mouth is only good for one thing,' Minseok hisses, pressing harder, making Baekhyun start to cry as the cock jams further down his throat, 'and its certainly not talking.'

Finally, the stranger comes, pulling back so Baekhyun's lips are a tight, sucking circle around the crown, draining the stranger's balls of his semen.

'Show me,' snaps Minseok, jerking Baekhyun off the softening cock and making him tilt his head up. There's tears on his cheeks and phlegm in his throat, but Baekhyun obeys: dropping his jaw and laying his tongue over his bottom lip, keeping the stranger's come on his tongue. 'Now swallow it, you little cumdump.'

Baekhyun almost chokes on a sob as he does so, feeling the semen slide down his throat along with his snot. 'Please, master,' he says, voice breaking.

Minseok raises his eyebrows, expression disbelieving. 'We can stop,' he starts slowly, 'if you want to disappoint me.'

The weight of Minseok's disapproval slams into Baekhyun's gut, making his cock spurt more precome. 'Please, no, master.'

'One more,' he says, pulling Baekhyun by the hair back to the gloryhole. 'Show me you're a slut enough for my cock.'

As if on cue, another dick appears through the glory hole—short and thick with a metal piercing through the cut tip. Baekhyun won't need his hands but he can preemptively feel the ache in his jaw. Sniffling, Baekhyun licks around the piercing, savouring the strange texture contrast of smooth skin and warming metal. When Minseok tugs on his hair, Baekhyun drops open his mouth and tries to cram the fat cock into his mouth without letting his teeth touch the sensitive skin.

It works: the cock immediately fucks forward, scraping the piercing along Baekhyun's palate. Immediately, Baekhyun tries to back off from the sensation, but Minseok pushes him forward with a growl, and his sob is cut off as the cockhead jams into his throat.

'Cocksleeves should take what they're given,' snaps Minseok, and Baekhyun can't breathe enough to cry as he lets the cock fuck into his mouth, using him far more meanly than the other two, worse than Minseok himself.

Still, the need to make the stranger come keeps his spine straight, his jaw open, as he becomes a pathetic wet hole to fuck—'you're even looser than a fleshlight,' sneers Minseok, 'listen to all your filthy noises.' And it's true when Baekhyun's ears are full of the wet, disgusting noises of his own mouth being used, his drool sliding all over his mouth and cheeks and neck, mixing with the snot and tears as he tries to cry. 'A slutty mess, just begging for it, aren't you?'

And it's true, it's true, it's true—all Baekhyun deserves to be is a pathetic wet hole for strangers to use, swallowing and gagging on their cocks as they fuck into his mouth. This stranger is brutal and mean and Minseok's grip in his hair only makes him press closer, take the thick cock deeper, scraping the piercing along Baekhyun's tongue or palate before fitting into his throat and popping back out again with a wet pop.

It's degrading and awful and Baekhyun's cock is so fucking hard against his stomach as he cries while getting face-fucked by a stranger. His skin is hot with humiliation even as his cheeks hollow out with how hard he's sucking, and when the stranger rails his cock in _deep_, an audible groan leaking past the wall, Minseok says, 'good enough,' and Baekhyun comes.

He comes untouched all over his stomach while choking over the fat cock still in his mouth. Minseok uses his grip to keep Baekhyun from slumping as his body rocks with the throes of his orgasm, his cries vibrating all along the thick dick using fucking his throat. In only a few moments, the stranger comes too.

'Suck it clean,' demands Minseok. Sobbing, Baekhyun does as told—swallowing his third stranger's load and tonguing the shaft and ridges of the piercing until the cock is soft in his mouth.

Finally, it's just him and Minseok. Still kneeling, Baekhyun looks up at him, his face covered in tears and snot and drool. 'Please,' he says, voice ruined and hoarse. 'Please use your cocksleeve, master.'

For the first time that night, his master looks pleased.

-

**Author's Note:**

> my part is done for kinktober 2k19! thanks for reading!


End file.
